


Not So Bad

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Gift Fic, Grumpy Bones, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard was having a terrible day. Luckily, Jim had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on tumblr a while back as a gift fic for a friend, Lyds, who was having a bad day. A short cute fic set post the first movie but written before Into Darkness came out. This has been cleaned up since its first posting on tumblr.

Leonard was having a terrible day. Nothing seemed to go right from Nurse Chapel getting sick and quarantined, since she was allergic to the normal treatments, to dealing with and calming down a group of people who shouldn’t have had the fish last night. Seriously, food poisoning just took a single hypo yet they were afraid they had something much worse. And of course, as he was busy, he couldn’t be on the Away Team with Jim and Spock and the others. Which meant he had to pray to the universe that Jim didn’t accidentally do something royally stupid. "Damn Hippocratic Oath," he muttered to himself, debating sneaking in a shot of whiskey that was hiding in his desk. Of course he never would drink on the job, only after a difficult surgery or emergency and M’Benga came on duty. But it was a nice thought.

He wasn’t even sure how long the Away Team was gone, he just knew by the end of his double shift, he was exhausted. Flopping into his seat, he let his forehead hit his desk and sighed loudly. All he wanted to do was take a stupid sonic shower and crawl into bed, but reports needed writing. Leonard vaguely heard a ship wide announcement by Scotty that the Away Team was back and he knew that meant half if not all would be visiting Sickbay soon. Considering his shift _was_ over, and he didn’t want to deal with a cranky injured Jim for once, Leonard quickly wrote his shift report and left, waving a curt goodbye and muttering good luck to M’Benga.

While he expected a lot of things when he got to his room—dark and calm and empty—the one aspect he didn’t expect was a naked Jim Kirk standing at the foot of his bed. “Jim! What the hell?"

Jim, the cocky bastard, just grinned wide and spread his arms. “Look Bones! I came back with no scratches and all my team alive!" He looked damned happy at that, turning round as if to prove himself. It was a good thing, and maybe if Leonard wasn’t so damn tired, he’d be responding good naturedly. But he was tired.

"And? That’s something you should be doing every time, Jim," he said, crossing his arms and staring at anywhere but the blond, even if said blond looked so good naked.

He pouted, actually pouted at Leonard. “Boones… Don’t you remember? You promised me…" Jim walked towards Leonard, who hadn’t moved an inch from where he first spotted his crazy lover, and took his hands. “If I came back from an away that you weren’t on, unscathed and successful, you promised you’d show me… What was it you said?" Jim asked, smirking cause he damn well knew what Leonard said just as he started to remember himself. He let Jim lead him back towards the bed, not that it was hard.

"Oh yeah! ‘Jim, I’ll show you just how ungentlemanly this Southerner can be,’" he said, trying to imitate Leonard’s voice, over-exaggerating his accent. Leonard shook his head at that, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Any other night and he would have been charmed by now.

"Jim… I’m glad you had a fantastic and smooth mission, even though I’m sure ya tried to muck it up just to rile Spock up or ya got a death wish of Uhura making you pay if that damn Vulcan got hurt. But I’m fuck all tired and won’t wanna move as soon as I hit the bed. It’ll have to be next time, promise."

Of course, Leonard being tired wouldn’t stop the great Jim Kirk from getting what he wanted and did what he did best. Distraction. He distracted Leonard by kissing him and well, Leonard being a gentleman after all couldn’t refuse such a kiss so he kissed back, moaning happily and not even noticing he was being turned around and that his pants were being undone. He only stopped kissing when he was forced to end it, Jim suddenly pushing him back on the bed.

"The hell?" Leonard exclaimed again, looking up bewilderingly at him. Jim grinned again and wordlessly climbed onto Leonard’s lap, pushing down his pants and underwear.

"It’s okay, Bones, I’ll do all the work," Jim said, running his hands up Leonard’s chest, bunching up the shirt. 

"Alright then, now that’s more like it," Leonard said, finally cracking a smile and put his arms behind his head. Jim laughed and rolled his eyes as he slid down Leonard's front to take him in his mouth. _So_ , he thought, _maybe it wasn’t such a terrible day after all._


End file.
